Unravel in Time
by ManaHara
Summary: [Time Travel Fic] Zero is sent back in time to prevent a devastating catastrophe; to undo Yuki's mistake. However, he is sent back further than expected. In a time where the Hunter Association is barely formed, and the vampires are govern by one ruler. He has no choice, but to rely on a very familiar face. [Female Kaname ; KaZe ; mention of ZeKi and YuMe]
1. In a Wrong Time

**A/N** : After reading the manga chapter 64 again, I thought of doing an Time Travel Fic with a Female Kaname (because there needs to be more Female Kaname fics!). Thus I created this story. I will admit this is my very first time to ever do a Time Travel fic, so I apologize if it isn't well-made. Anyways, enjoy~

 **Story Contains** : Bad Grammar and Spelling, AU, Time Travel, Gender-bend, Female Kaname, Love Triangle, KaZe (Kaname x Zero), Mentions of ZeKi (Zero x Yuki) and YuMe (Yuki x Kaname), Yuri (Girl x Girl), Flashbacks, Dark Past, Drama, Romance, Swearing, Lemons, Angst, etc.

 **Disclaimer** : Matsuri Hino-sama owns everything... except this story, and my OCs.

* * *

 _- **Chapter 1** : In a Wrong Time -_

Death. It was the ultimate consequence of her selfish action to turn Kuran into a human. That naïve pureblood had no idea it has left the hunters all, but defenseless. Without new furnace to create more anti-vampire weapons; there was no chance for them to win against the remaining Purebloods.

Thus many people died.

And it was only the beginning...

"Zero." spoke a familiar rough voice. Zero looked up to see Kaito standing behind the two hunters before him. They were chanting the forbidden spell from the book they have in their hands. "It's about time the idiot president is useful." Kaito pointed out, causing Zero to remembered their president's last moments.

His father's dying words.

 _"I have lived a long life...To think I used to wanted this, but now I am afraid... but I know you'll undo all this... So..." **[1.]**  
_

 _Zero grabbed his weak hands, stopping him from forcing his body to increase the wounds and pain. It's his fault. It's always been his fault. He hesitated, and once again someone is paying the price of his mistake His sin of always being weak.  
_

 _Kaien moved his hand out of his grasp towards his face. Zero could feel the wetness pressing on his cheek. He couldn't tell if it was from the rain, Kaien's blood, or his tears._

 _He just couldn't tell no more.  
_

 _"Don't make a face filled with guilt... Yagari, and Yuki would be angry at me if I allowed you to die, and... it is my duty as a parent to protect my children..." Kaien smile. He always does. The damned idiot. Zero press his hand on top of his father. The man who also saved him from the darkness. "You are after all my son, Zero... and always will be..."_

A loud explosion cause Kaito to look back towards the blocked exit in the remaining ruins of the last hide-out. Sounds of fighting echoed behind him as the room rumble each few seconds. They're almost here.

"Never thought I'll be dying in a place like this. In a few minutes Toma, and his pets will come in here to finish the last remaining of the Hunter Association." Kaito said, scratching the back of his head with his left hand. Not worried about what's yet to come.

And it made Zero all the more frighten for his friend's safety. "Kaito-"

"Stop." He stopped the silver-hair hunter from leaving the chalk drawing of a circle they drew around him. "You are our **last** remaining hope. So don't try to be a hero, and get yourself killed along with the rest of us." Kaito smirk at him. "Otherwise I'll have to beat you to the pulp along with master, and Ichiru in the afterlife."

Zero didn't say nothing, and smiled weakly at his sarcastic joke. No longer putting up that usual stoic expression of his. What's the point of it anyways? Everyone he loved is gone now, and Kaito is all that is left. And now he will soon be too in the matter of seconds. And he, Zero, has no choice, but to allow it to happen.

 _'No... I'm going to undo everything... I'll save everyone.'_

"I'm going to fix this. I promise you." Zero said as the circle around him began to glow in a bright light. He watched the blocked exit behind Kaito began to shake, and felt his heart become more uneasy at the growing presences behind the thick cement. There isn't much time left.

Kaito wasn't affected by it. He pulled out the last cigarettes of his master's pack, and lit it up. He cough on the first hit. "Geez! How the hell did he smoke these?!." He said taking another hit, but much slower. "Okay, that's much better, but still taste bitter."

Zero didn't say anything. His vision is slowly fading. He could feel the edge of unconsciousness come to him. He didn't want to leave so soon. He couldn't, but he had to. Otherwise he cannot prevent all of this damage she has done.

"While you're at it. Please hit that little Pureblood for causing this to happen." Kaito smile at him, before taking the last hit on the cigarette. "... See you later, Zero."

That was the last thing Zero heard before his entire world turn black.

* * *

Zero groan, opening his eyes then squinting due to the blazing rays of the sun shining above him. His entire body ache, and it didn't help that it was uncomfortable from what he is laying on. Zero sat up to notice that he was sitting on the ground. He looked around his surrounding to see he is in fact outside. Surrounded by dozens of trees, he would have believed he was in middle of the forest until he saw a small building close by.

 _'It worked... but where am I?'_ He rubbed his head as he gets off the ground, and brushes his coat. He tried to pinpoint to where he is, but couldn't due to none of this held any resemblance to him. However, there is one thing he is sure of is that he indeed has went back in time. _'Now I must find Yuki, and stop her.'_

It would be easier if he could tell where he is.

"That building... Perhaps someone inside can tell me where I am." He said to himself, getting annoyed of the sun. He started to walk towards the direction where the building is. Only to walk a short distance when a small hooded figure appear in front of him.

"That's close enough, stranger." said a child-like male voice. "State your name, and business."

Zero could tell by the voice it was child, but he isn't sure what kind of child it is. Could be a Pureblood that is like Toma, or could not. Either way, he won't hesitate to fight the child. He won't make that mistake again.

"Tell me where I am, and I'll leave without causing trouble, kid." Zero replied flatly.

The child ignored him. "You have a hunter's tattoo on your neck, but judging by your _scent,_ you're a vampire. Aren't you?"

Zero didn't say anything. He frown at the figure in front of him, knowing full well this is a vampire. No human has sharp sense like that. He was kind of hoping this kid wouldn't be. He's not fond of killing vampire children, regardless of his hatred for vampires.

"I see you don't like to be pointed out on what you are..." The child says softly. "Does it mean you were turned against your own will?"

He felt his eyebrow twitch for this brat trying to conversation with him, "Who are you?" Zero asked with a stoic expression to hide the growing annoyance inside him.

"How rude, you are trespassing on my family's land, but you ask who I am?" The brat laughs softly like it was the funniest thing he has heard all day. "I'll answer your question if you answer mine first. Who are you?"

He isn't sure how much of a ripple effect does this spell could do if he change things in the past, but he should keep himself a low profile for now. He wouldn't want to take the risk. Even though his appearance is dead give away at who he is, but he should still keep it a secret he is from the future. Hopefully he won't run into his past self. That would cause things, and he wouldn't want to see what effect it would do.

"Zero..." Zero began. "I'm a hunter from the Hunter Association."

"No last name? You ain't playing fair..." He raise a brow at the kid's words. "But a vampire that is a hunter? I don't quite believe you, _Zero_."

"Why's that?"

"The Hunter Association isn't so fond of vampires, except only a selected few. _A very selected few."_

"Do these selected few have weapons like this?" He pulled out his Bloody Rose. His lavender eyes falter for a few seconds from noticing more cracks on his weapon. It wasn't much time left for him to use it before it is destroyed.

Zero looked up, and felt his body get push back slightly from an invisible force. His eyes widen, wondering it was the wind, but he couldn't feel no breeze afterwards. He stare at the kid to see it was from him. His hand pointing out, from the cloak he is wearing, towards him.

"That's Oka-sama's weapon. How do you have _Bloody Rose_?" The child spoke in dark threatening tone.

He didn't know what the kid is talking about. Was there another weapon that like his that belong to this kid's mother?

"Don't underestimate me, because I am a child. I am more deadly than most vampires. Now I won't repeat myself." Zero watch the ground crack beneath the child's feet. " **How do you have Oka-sama's weapon?** "

Zero scoff, not afraid by his threats. He handle more stronger opponents than this child, considering he survived a horde of Purebloods, and live to tell the tale.

 _'Still... I can't waste any more time with this kid. I need to find Yuki.'_

"It was given to me by my father. Don't ask why, I just accepted it." He wasn't lying. It was the truth. "If you want to know why I have it, _ask_ your mother."

Hopefully that would please the kid.

And it did. "Hmmm... fine." The kid lowered his hand, making the atmosphere around feel less tense. "I'll believe you for now. I'll wait until Nee-sama returns. She will deal with you."

 _'Nee-sama? Who's his sister?'_ Zero ponder to himself.

"To answer your questions." The kid pulled down his hood to reveal his face to Zero. Curly dark reddish-brown hair, and those familiar deceiving gentle wine eyes. Zero's mind instantly drift off to the a certain female that came into mind, and it's not the one he is very fond of. "My name is Eiji Kuran, and you are on the land of the Kuran family."

 _'The Kuran family?!'_ Zero's eyes drift off over to the building close by, assuming it's the Kuran manor. He remembered the building, due to going to it with Yuki during their search for Kaname. However, this building look nothing like the one he went to. This one is much smaller. The surroundings around it look more alive than the gloomy forest that reek around Yuki's home in his time.

Is this the same manor?

 _'Eiji Kuran? I've heard that name somewhere... He isn't Yuki's brother, nor her parents' sibling..."_ His mind scavenge through his memory, trying to remember the Kuran family tree. He had to studied the Purebloods, during his time as young hunter. At first he dreaded knowing it, but now he realize it's good thing he did. It came in handy at time like this.

"Who are your parents?" He asked, trying to piece the mystery around this boy that look no older than five-year-old.

Eiji raise a brow at him for asking such a question. "You don't know who am I do you?" Zero didn't say anything making the boy sigh, and shake his head. "You are strange vampire to not know the son of the Vampire Queen."

"The Vampire Queen?"

He tilt his head to the side in an innocent gesture. "Yes, Kaname Kuran."

Zero's eyes widen in shock. Not even caring if his cold stoic expression is off. He couldn't believe what he just heard. Now he remembered. Eiji Kuran is the father of Yuki's parents. As well the son of the ancestor, Kaname Kuran. The same person who Yuki turned into a human in his time. The one who made his life a living hell, and be the very thing he hates the most.

"Damn it." Indeed he went back in time. Not just by one week, but at least over 8,000 years judging by this child's age and name. "Kaito, you idiot..."

"Who's Kaito?" asked Eiji, snapping Zero out of his thoughts.

The hunter reminded himself where he is. He needs to keep everything a secret, considering what time he is in. He could very much ruin the world he came from. _'Still... I could save so many lives if I...'_ He brush the idea away. He couldn't do that, it would mean Yuki would never be born. He'll never see her again. _'I have to lie low until I find a way to go back... I'm going to hate this I know it... I am going to kill you when I come back, Kaito.'_

"He's a friend..." Zero said looking away from the kid towards the Kuran manor.

Eiji took a glance at the manor, then back at him. "... If you like you can accompany me back to my family's manor. You can asked Nee-sama when she returns, or you can ask me. Being out in the sun is not good for vampires like ourselves." The young Pureblood said as he took off walking to the direction where the manor is.

 _'I didn't even have to ask him...'_ Zero said nothing, and follow shortly behind.

* * *

Zero stir his tea around. He wasn't much fond of it, nor did he hate it, but at the moment he didn't feel like drinking it. Considering where he is. He was surprise there was no servants around, considering what era he is in. The Kurans were treated like royalty, but yet where are all those that worship them as such?

"I'm sorry how horrible it looks. It's been an working progress to repair what has been damaged after the last war." Eiji said suddenly, setting the black cloak to the side, and taking a seat across from Zero on the couch. He poured himself a cup of tea from the small table in front of him.

Zero didn't even notice. His eyes scan around the room to see crack walls with a few wooden boards on certain parts. Pieces of the red carpet stained, and removed at certain areas. There were red velvet curtains that look brand new, no sign of dirt, or stains on it. Some of the furniture had plastic covering on it. It almost felt like the hunter was still in his time. It seemed not much as change, besides the people.

"Why are you here alone? Shouldn't you have servants here?" Zero pointed out at the lack of people inside the manor.

"Nee-sama didn't want me to accompany her on her trip. She prefer I stayed behind, and be safe. As for the servants, well..." Eiji takes a drink from his cup. "Oka-sama has a hard time trusting people, especially around her children."

He can agree with that. _'It seemed Kuran hasn't change, even in the past.'_ She is still the same secretive person he always knew her as.

"Where are you from, Zero-san?"

 _'Definitely not around here.'_ "Somewhere far away."

"Are you avoiding my question?"

"Perhaps, but I prefer it if I told such information to your sister... _or your mother_..." As much as he hates to say this. Kaname is the possibly the only person that could help him. _'The irony of this. The woman that ruin my life, and made me what I am is the only person that could help me...'_

Eiji frown at his answer, "Huh? Why can't you tell me? I may be a child, but I am smarter than most children my age." He pouted, making Zero almost smiled at the strong reminder of Yuki. She would often do that to him in her days at the Academy when she was human. She did a few times when she became a Pureblood again.

It must run in the Kurans, though not as strongly by what he can tell. _'I guess you aren't all bastards.'_ Hopefully the past Kaname is nothing like the one in his time. Otherwise that is going to be problem.

Zero sets his tea down on the table. "You seem very open around an hunter."

Eiji blinks, "Well... The hunters have proven trustworthy as Nee-sama says, due to your help in the war, but then again." The child trail his finger around the cup. "It won't last long before you turn your back on Oka-sama, despite her helping to create your weapons... You hunters despise our kind more than anything."

"You didn't answer my question."

"Well... I prefer to say it when Nee-sama or Oka-sama is here." The child grin, using the same words back to Zero.

Zero snort in response. _'Clever kid.'_

The hunter looks over at the cracks from the war Eiji mentioned earlier. If he's correct it's the war where the Queen of Vampires, or Kaname, turned against her own kind. She fought against them along side the hunters to bring them down from ruling over the humans. Many Purebloods die that day, which is good, because he cannot imagine how it would be if many of them were alive in his time.

"I assume many Purebloods want their revenge on your family... So why is that your mother allowed you to be here by yourself?" Zero asked, noticing the young five-year-old child is alone in the manor. _'For someone so powerful... she isn't very bright here.'_

Eiji shook his head. "Nee-sama was suppose to be here with me, but she has urgent business to attend to."

"So she left you alone?"

"It's only been two hours. It won't be long until she returns. She knows Okaa-sama would be furious with her if she found out." Eiji pointed out.

Zero mentally scoff at the thought of the over protective mother Kaname is. _'She is doing a terrible job at being a parent... Still, she could be different than how she was in my time.'_ Perhaps he is only say that to make it seem easier for him to cooperate with the damn woman. _'Well at least her son seem pleasant enough... I wonder how her daughter is.'_

* * *

 **A/N** : So if some of you can't tell. This is started around the time after when Kaname already created the weapons for the Hunters, and started the Kuran line. It was stated in the manga chapter 64. He (I am using his canon part) gain the desire for a family. However, he continue to lose interest in living, due " _one less person"_ again. Which I am assuming he lost yet another love one. I guess over time seeing his loved ones die before him made him entered the eternal slumber due to realizing he will forever be alone aka " _My first ally had only been myse_ lf.". I don't know, that's all I got from it. I could be wrong. I'm trying my best to write the Manga!Kaname in this XD.

I did some intense research on this. So it turns out Juuri, Rido, and Haruka's parents are Kaname's children. I literally had to reread many chapters to find this information. I could be wrong, and if I am oh well. lol I tried XDD I didn't know what their names are so I had to come up names for them.

 **1.]** It has been hinted in the small special (I forgot which one), and chapter 45 that Kaien wanted to die, which is why he attacked Juuri without a reason during the time she was pregnant with Yuki. Even though he was well aware she didn't do nothing. He had hoped she would tried to kill him, but he didn't. Thus that's why he told Zero as he was dying _"I used to wanted this, but now I'm afraid..."_

Please review, and I shall see you all next time~


	2. Stuck For Now

_- **Chapter 2** : Stuck For Now-_

She stands there, quietly feeling the wind's breeze slide across her skin. The cold air reminded herself that she is alive. Able to feel anything other, than the empty feeling inside her dying heart. Such a small simple act was able to ease the pain, even if slightly.

She close her eyes, imagining the breeze as a gentle caress by him. The way his warm blue eyes that held no darkness, no desire for her purest blood. Only love. His lips curl into that gentle smile that always make her icy heart come undone. The spell to wash away this sickening Pureblood persona she develop over the millennium.

 _"It's going to be alright, my love."_

She reach out, she always does. She pretends he is standing in front of her. She places her hand on his cheek, and could almost feel the soft warmth of his flesh. She could remember the way his skin feels against her own. In her mind, she could also feel him about to pull away, causing her tighten her hand. Keep this fantasy going as long as she can.

"Aitou... Don't go." She pleaded, breaking that impassive exterior she has grown to wear. She didn't want him to go. She didn't want to lose another person. She's tired of losing people. The endless death that cycles countlessly before her eyes. "Please..."

He close his eyes, kissing her hand as he whispers those words of devoted love he held towards her. _"Kaname..."_

She opened her eyes to see him no longer there. Reality finally sets it. That was a mere imagination she always bring up. She reminds herself once again that was a fleeting dream she is still seeking. The caresses, the kisses, his touches, she could no longer feel them in this life anymore.

For he is no longer a part of this world.

Even though it's been nearly few years, since her beloved death. She still missed him dearly as much as she missed her... _that woman **[1.]**_...

Two people she loved deeply in her life are gone. Her husband, the man she loved, has been taken by her by this very cold world. The one she so desperately to change to make it better for her children, and the others. And yet it still takes the ones dear to her.

 _'One less person once again...'_

She puts her hand back by her side, feeling her heart ache and twist in knot at that cold reminder. That she will always be alone. Her tired eyes looks out at the scenery before her. It's been nearly a millennium, since her time in this world. Losing another love one once again brought back to that very day when the hunters were created.

The feeling of being alone.

"Kaname-sama."

She turned back to look at vampire standing by the doorway. His green eyes soften at the sight of her. It's always does for as long as they had known each other. He bows before her respectfully, reminding himself who he is standing in front of.

"The hunters are here." He says, and yet she still detects the concern behind his voice.

Kaname looks back out at the scenery, watching the sun's shine across the land. A breathtaking sight that could easily make one forget the wickedness of the world. Not her. She could never forget.

"Very well..." She turns to look back at him with that mask on. She ignored the sad look in his eyes, and the need to reach out to heal her wounds. She always does. Allowing her heart harden once more. She turned on her heels, and walk past him. "Assemble the rest of the Senate, Ichijo **[2.]**."

He didn't say anything. He didn't ask her if she was alright. For he knew she would hide the feelings inside. Even though he is the very people to see there is more to this woman, then the cold, calculating Pureblood. Instead he follows her behind in silence. Does she what she says. He always does, because he hopes one day she will be able to trust him to allow herself open around him.

Until that day comes, he will wait.

* * *

Zero crosses his legs as he sits patiently in his seat. Eiji made him stay here when he sense his sister's presence in the house. He went to go to her, and explain the situation that is going on. He didn't want her to come in to see her little brother with an unknown vampire hunter.

So Zero's been sitting here, patiently waiting for the kid to return.

He won't deny that the young Kuran lord is hard not to like. The kid didn't treat him like he's lesser than him. He consider him as an equal, though almost admiration by the way the kid sometimes look at him. It was almost amusing, considering he's a Pureblood. Though he reminded himself that Eiji is five-years-old, which could explain his strong innocence.

Eiji reminded Zero slightly of Yuki **[3.]**. He could barely see any resemblance of Kaname Kuran in him. Except for his looks, that's it. The kid must get his personality from his father, since he cannot see any of that woman in her son.

 _'I wonder where's his father?_ ' Zero tapped his foot on the ground to ease the dull time, and ponder on about the thought in mind. He is curious about Kuran's husband, and how he is. Hopefully he isn't nothing like her, and more like his son. Then again, ' _Eiji didn't say nothing about his father, just Kuran and his sister.'_

Is his father gone?

Zero snap out of his thoughts when he sense the Eiji's presence coming back to room. Along with the other one, that he is assuming his sister.

Zero sat up in his seat as he watch the door open, and in comes the two Purebloods. His eyes instantly went straight to the other person, which was obviously not Eiji. He studies the young woman before him that is standing next to kid. She has the appearance of a young twenty year old, but yet in her eyes held more wisdom than he seen people his age. Meaning she has got to be at least a couple life-times old.

She has icy blue eyes, way different than that of her mother's and brother's. He never seen a Kuran with blue eyes. Except for Rido Kuran, who only had one blue eye. Which now perfectly explains why the man had mixed color eyes due to his parents that are standing before Zero.

Her hair is brown, more tame than that of her brother's curls. It is pulled up into an elegant bun, and a silver pin with rose symbol on the top that held her hair in place. Her bangs are parted to the right side of her face. The entire look gave the young woman a formality appearance along with the velvet coat she is wearing.

"Eiji, leave us." The young Pureblood looked up at his sister in surprise. She didn't bother looking down at him. She kept her stern eyes on Zero.

Zero glance towards the kid. "It's okay." He flatly says, telling him it's okay to leave him alone with his sister. It's not like he could handle a fight against a Pureblood. He was able to survive a horde of them, and still live to tell a tale.

Eiji nods, glance at the both of them before leaving the room. The woman walks over to the seat where Eiji originally sits, and sits down. She casually crosses her legs, but there is small signs her guard is up. Which Zero don't blame her. It's not every day you find your little brother with an unknown vampire hunter.

"My name is Chiyo Kuran. I am sure my younger brother has mention you of me." She says as she folds her hands across her lap. "Eiji has told me of your situation, and who you are." Her eyes glance over to Bloody Rose that rested next to Zero's hip. "Ah, Bloody Rose. I can see why Eiji is bewildered, because not only is that my mother's weapon."

Zero watch the young girl dig in her coat. His lavender eyes narrow slightly as she pulled out the same weapon, except in a better condition. She sets it down on top of the table in front of them.

"I currently have it in my possession. So _Mr. supposedly hunter_ , care to explain?"

Zero lets out a deep breath. He has no choice, but to tell her enough to explain this. So he did. He started from the day the Hunter Association lost their weapons to now. He left out many things, including the fact it was her mother that started all this, or that her great-granddaughter is the one who turned her mother into a human. He left out all the details that contain the member of her family. To his surprise, she seemed very calm. Almost like she dealt with this before.

"Ah, yes, the _Time Travel_ spell. It seemed you were brought back too far back into the past." Chiyo obviously pointed out to him.

He scoffs, looking to the side of him. "I am well aware of that." He looks back at her with a stoic expression he usually wears. "Is there a way to send me back to the time I am supposed to go to."

"No."

"No?"

"The spell cannot be undone, unless you complete the mission you are here for. Once completed you'll return back to your time. You cannot alter it, once the spell has been casted, nor can you be sent back to the future, since the spell is still in an effect on you." He can't go back to his time unless his mission is completed. How could he do that? He's about 8,000 years in the past!

Zero sighs, well this is just great. "You're basically saying I am stuck here, until I managed to complete my mission."

"You don't need to worry. I'll do my best to help you return back to your time."

That doesn't sound slightly reassuring. Zero sighs, he has no choice to agree with her. "Very well."

"In the meantime, you'll remain here in my family's manor until my mother returns. She'll be more of a use to you, than me." She says casually.

He notices she isn't on guard anymore. Almost if she trusted him. It was a little odd, since she seem to treated him like an enemy moments ago. Perhaps after listening to what he told her. She wants to help him to prevent what is yet to come.

 _'Wait for Kuran to return... Tsk, that is something I am not looking forward to.'_ He thought bitterly about the wretched woman. He is not going to look forward to that. He also isn't fond of staying inside the same manor as her, but it's not like he has any other place to go. Besides he cannot change too much history if he freely walks around. He don't know what ripple effect he'll cause if he roams around at the Hunter Association especially. _'And during this era, their hatred of vampires are worse than mine.'_

Chiyo grabs the Bloody Rose off the table, and puts it back in her coat. "I am sure you're aware this should be kept hidden. You don't need to worry about my younger brother. He's young, but he's knows what is right, and what is wrong. More so than most children his age."

"He seems like a good kid." Zero flatly says.

Chiyo lets out a small chuckle. "Yes, yes he is." She gets up from her seat, and looks over at him with a warm smile. One that look vaguely familiar to that of Yuki. There was no sign of manipulation, or intention that lie behind that smile. Only warmth, and gentleness that draws him in. "Come, I'll show you to your room."

* * *

One thing he has learned about the Kurans. Is that they have exquisite taste. The room Chiyo has taken him to is merely one of the guest room, and yet he couldn't be more appall on the expensive furniture inside. This is something he is going to get hard used to.

Chiyo didn't stay for long. She left him alone, once she showed him his room he'll be staying for the time being. She stated they'll wait for her mother to return, since she might help him in his situation. There is no doubt in his mind that Chiyo wants to know what he knows about in the future, yet she understands she cannot cause too much change if she gains such knowledge.

She seemed like fine Pureblood to him, much like Eiji, except obviously much older and holds more wisdom. She sort of reminds him of Yuki, but with more fiery in her than that of the gentle vampire Yuki is. And once again, he does not see any Kuran in her daughter. Perhaps a bit, but he's just not letting himself see it.

 _'Unless in this time period, Kuran is like her two children.'_ He thought to himself as he roams the hall in the Kuran manor. He highly doubt Kuran is anything like her two children. If she is, that is going to be something he is going to have trouble getting used, since he isn't going to be leaving anytime soon.

He didn't want to stay too long in his room by himself. He felt as if he did, he would think all that has happened to him. He didn't want to think about that.

Most of all, he didn't want to think about is her... Yuki... The sole reason why he is here. The woman he loves dearly... and yet here he is seeing resemblance of her in her two great-grandparents. Perhaps, that is why he finds the two of them likeable. More than their mother, who he hasn't met yet.

"Onee-sama..."

Zero halt in his tracks when he heard that voice. It was Eiji. His head turned to the direction the voice came from. He senses Eiji, and Chiyo inside.

"Onee-sama... please..."

Curious, Zero quietly walks over to the door, and sees it crack. Enough to where he peeks in to see Eiji sitting next to Chiyo on a twin bed. He is assuming this room is Eiji due to the toys, and children's objects inside.

The silver-hair hunter's eyes look over at Eiji who iis breathing heavily. He is holding onto his sister's arm, shaking with each pant he lets out. Zero would think the kid's in pain, but that thought quickly disappear when he sees the glowing crimson red eyes shine in Eiji's. He looks up at his elder sister with that look he knows far too well. Hunger.

Chiyo knew what her younger brother wanted. She didn't pull away, nor say anything. She merely close her eyes, and allows her brother to grab onto her shoulders as he leans up towards her. "I... I need your energy, Onee-sama..." He presses his small lips on her own without hesitation.

Vampire children don't grow out their fangs until they reach puberty. So instead of drinking blood as food, they take energy by sucking it out by kissing a piece of flesh. However, a kiss is the fastest way to absorb energy. A sight such as this would have people (humans) thinking it to be inappropriate, but Zero knows there is no bad intention involved here. There was no romance, or anything sexual. It is merely a child feeding from his relative.

It made the silver-hair hunter remember that these two are the great-grandparents of Yuki. Meaning they will one day get together.

Zero glance over at Chiyo, and saw no intention of interest display on her. No doubt that won't develop until her brother gets old enough to where she will see him other than her _little brother_. Zero wondered how does that work in Purebloods. How are they able to look pass the sibling line, and see them as a lover one day?

 _"I want only my Onee-sama's blood..." She grips his shirt tightly. Each word she says pierce his heart, and crush his hope of ever reaching a place in her heart. "It fills my heads so much..." **[4.]**  
_

His eyes narrow at the memory. She was the same way as well. She loved Kaname. She loved her elder sister, and chose to be with her, despite the feelings she has for him. Kaname was the one her hunger strongly wanted. It makes him realize all the more that Eiji is just like Yuki. He too will have that strong desire towards his sister.

Zero turns around, and walks back to his room. Not looking back at the two sibling. He doesn't understand. He will never understands about Purebloods when it comes to love...

* * *

 **A/n** : Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and alerts! I almost thought this story wouldn't get much attention, since this is my very first time doing a Time Travel Fic;A; Seriously thank you guys;u;

Poor Zero, I feel bad for him. Not because of this story, but in the manga as well. I felt bad that he was kind of being used by Yuki, since she was too damn decisive who she wanted. Poor guy, he deserved better, considering the crap he's been through. Oh well...

Anyways, in case to a few people that didn't get it, Kaname's husband, Aitou, is dead. She was just imagining him in the beginning. There will be flashbacks of the times with her husband as well as flashbacks of Zero with Yuki, and Kaname with Yuki (from Zero's POV).

 **1.]** The woman Kaname is talking about is the hooded woman in the manga. The person who created the anti-vampire weapons, and toss her heart in the furnace. I decided to keep her gender the same. So there will be mention of Yuri (Girl x Girl love) like I said before.

 **2.]** That was the ancestor of Takuma's family. His name is Isogai Ichijo. You will be seeing him more in this.

 **3.]** In chapter 35 (I believe?) Juri mention to a young Kaname that he is too much like his grandfather (Juri's father, which is Eiji in this case). Too calm and honest. Eiji is honest, but he has more of Yuki's personality (the child version of her). He will develop his original personality as he gets older when he becomes an adult. As for Chiyo, I gave her a mix of Haruka and Juri's personality.

 **4.]** That memory was from chapter 46 when Zero asked Yuki if the Yuki he knew still exist inside her. She tells him that she does, but her and this Yuki (vampire) are the same that they both strongly desire for Kaname.

Obviously Aitou, Eiji, and Chiyo are not the true names, since Hino-sama didn't reveal Kaname's spouse's name, and Juuri's parents' names yet. So I had to come up with names for them. Aitou means affection, Eiji means second son (and protector), and Chiyo means a thousand generation I believed?

Please review! I like to see what you guys think of the story, the chapter, and the characters! I'll see you lovelies in the next update~


End file.
